Second Time Around
by SiimplyDee
Summary: Sequel to "You're Like Perfection" Drama was known to haunt this group of friends, and nothing will change for the second coming. Relationships begin to crumble and new friendships bloom as enemies become friends and friends become enemies.
1. It's A Reunion

Welcome to **You're Like Perfection - The Sequel  
**Here it is, my friends. Finally! [: I hope all my YLP supporters are here to read this again, and of course I hope you enjoy it! [:  
Don't hate me because this chapter is super sucky, I have to get back into the YLP mode. :\  
Please note that the sequel takes place eight months from where we left off on YLP.  
& The title will change some time soon. I just haven't decided just yet.  
So, I guess that is all. (: Oh, wait one more thing;  
Lemme just say it feels **real** good to be writing for you guys again! [:

**Enjoy. x **

* * *

Opening her eyes to greet a new day, Bee found herself staring at the chest that belonged to her boyfriend, John Cena. His arms were wrapped firmly around her, and judging by the steadiness of his breathing, he was sound asleep.

Taking his hands in her own, she removed them gently, escaping from his grasp in route to the bathroom. Looking back, she laughed lightly. Just as expected, he didn't budge at the movement at all, he was still sleeping like a baby.

Staring blanking into her own turquoise-coloured eyes through the bathroom mirror, Bee let out a soft sigh and ran a hand through her tussled blonde hair, stopping mid-track when she remembered something.

The plans she had for today came rushing into her head, suddenly. She began to remember that they were headed to Washington DC today, the destination of the next Raw. The city is mere miles away from the state of Virginia, which also happens to be her best friend's home state. Her best friend, who also happens to be only days away from her due date.

Bee, John, Randy, Candice and the father of the unborn baby, Cody were all headed to Richmond, Virginia for the day to visit Mickie. All of them, excluding Cody, hadn't seen her since she took her maternity leave from the WWE, which had been about three to four months into the pregnancy.

With remembering all that, an excited smile splashed across her face as she quickly striped of her clothing and jumped into the shower, urging for whatever the day had to offer.

**--**

After finishing with her shower, her damp blonde hair with newly coloured brown streaks smelt like lavender, due to her lavender scented shampoo and conditioner. She slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans with a yellow t-shirt with a simple smiley face printed on it, with the words 'smile' under it. Pleased with her outfit, she turned around to find that John had still been sleeping, in the same position he was in when Bee left the bed.

Finding that amusing, a small laugh escaped her lips before she decided it was time to wake him up.

"Good morning, sunshine" She whispered into his ears placing her hands on his shoulders and rubbing them gently.

In response, a low groan was heard. She laughed again, "Come on, we've got a lot to do today"

With yet another groan, he followed with words; "Like what?"

"We have to get some sort of gift for Mickie, then we have a flight to catch to Richmond, followed by a drive to Washington"

"All of that, today?" He asked, his tone dripping with annoyance,

"All of it, today" She confirmed "So get your butt up Cena, or I will have to do it for you"

She smiled softly before kissing his temple and walking away from the bed;

"Fine..." He sighed, dragging the word as he got up and off the bed, dragging his feet to the washroom. Bee continued to find it amusing, he definitely was not a morning person.

While John was getting ready for the day, Bee took the time to fix up and pack the last of her straying things into her luggage. Moments later she was interrupted by a more ready-looking John.

He had emerge from the shower, and already had a t-shirt and dark-washed jeans on. His expression still read 'tired' but he was up, none the less.

"That's more like it" She acknowledged with a wink, zipping up her luggage and standing up to immediately meet his grasp. He hugged her tightly around her waist while her arms straddled his neck.

"Good morning, sunshine" He echoed the words that Bee woke him up with a few minutes ago, they pulled apart, a sweet smile on her face.

Walking a short distance from her their room, she stared out the large window of their hotel room, admiring the white ground and the small amount of snow drizzling over New Jersey.

"Oh, it's such a beautiful morning too" She said softly, John watched her with lowered brows and an odd expression.

"You're a weirdo, you know that?"

Walking away from the window and towards her boyfriend, she crossed her arms over her chest and hooked a brow.

"...And what makes me a weirdo?" She asked wondering what the offence was for,

"It's snowing in October, and you like it. It's cold out there too" After hearing John's explanation, Bee couldn't help but to retort with a small laugh,

"Honey, first off, we're in November and second; even though it's cold, it's still beautiful" She reasoned, flicking her bangs out of her eyes.

A cheeky grin played its way on John's face once again, as Bee stood in front of him, both their hands lacing together.

"What?" She asked referring to John's smile that didn't seem to disappear.

"You're still a weirdo" He told her, bringing his lips to hers before she had the chance to retort

Breaking the kiss suddenly, a smile formed on her face as she bit her lip.

"We're gonna see Mickie today!"

He laughed at her sudden outburst and playfully rolled his eyes, "You're always ruining the mood, you know?"

"Right..." She told him with a sarcastic nod, walking away from him and towards the dining table, sitting down on one of the chairs, she took out her cell.

Do you guys want to come down here to plan the day, or should we come upstairs?

She texted Candice and within moments, she received a reply;

_Well, it doesn't really matter, so we'll just head up in a few minutes_

Making their decision, Bee texted back a simple 'okay'and continued to go through her cell phone mindlessly.

"What do you think we should get the baby?" Bee asked John who was already slumped over the couch, watching none other than ESPN.

"Does she know the sex of the baby?"

Bee scoffed, "John, don't you listen to me when I talk to you? I told you she's having a boy" She told him with an annoyed tone. He quickly looked away from the TV to look at her with an apologetic smile;

"I was listening, I just forgot. Sorry, babe"

She shook her head as if she was disappointed stopping as she heard a knock on the door. Getting off the table, she walked over the door, swinging it open to reveal the newly-wed couple.

"Good morning Mrs and Mr. Orton" Bee teased as she greeted the two with a bright smile which was mainly returned.

Taking their seats on the couch, Randy was already intrigued in what was on TV. Not even greeting on another, the two guys just stared at the television, blanking out everything else around them.

Bee gave Candice a weird, knowing look "Wow" She mumbled watching the two guys while Candice nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, whatever" Candice waved them off turning her full attention to her friend while Bee did the same.

"So, anyways. I say we start everything as soon as possible because we don't have so much time" She was basically just speaking Candice but continued on; "We have to get the gifts for Mickie first"

"Yeah, we should get on to that now" Candice said her eyes travelling to the pair of men who sat opposite from them, "...or not"

"We don't need them" Bee explained to the 'Candi-Coated Diva' with a slight laugh, "We can do the shopping on our own"

Candice nodded with a slight laugh of her own, "True. They wouldn't be able to help us shop for a baby anyways"

The two girls got up from their seats grabbing their purses, keys, phones and all other necessities,

"Bye fellas" Candice said to John and her now husband, Randy.

They didn't respond, Bee rolled her eyes;

"John, please don't forget the flight is at two, make sure you're all packed and whatever. We won't be too long" She notified him with a mother-like attitude.

"Mhm" Was all he responded with, Bee could only hope that he acknowledged all that she said as she made her way towards the door.

Not until after they heard the door slam shut abruptly had the guys realised Bee and Candice left;

"Where'd they go?" Randy asked turning away from the TV with furrowed eyebrows, John shook his head.

"I don't know..."

**--**

"My gosh, there are too many things, I just want to buy everything" Candice squealed as the two girls walked around Gymboree already holding several bags filled with toys.

"I know. Everything is so adorable" Bee said subtly partly distracted by all the clothing, deciding she would get almost everything for Mickie's boy.

"Oh, how are we gonna fit all these bags into our luggage?" Candice notified her with a slight laugh. The brunettes words we in fact true, but it didn't make a difference.

"Doesn't matter" She simply shrugged it off, "Mickie's baby deserves all this, don't you think?" She smiled brightly as Candice nodded in agreement.

"Of course"

The two girls continued to shop around buying item after item as their hands became full with bags. But the shopping had to end sooner or later as their flight's time approached closer. They left the shopping centre in a rush to the hotel, only hoping they would make it to the airport in time.

**--**

Opening the door to their hotel room, Bee rushed right to the room and to her things, completely ignoring John and Randy, who were still seated on the couch but looked less intrigued with what was on TV. Bee was quick to assure that everything was packed and nothing was straying around the hotel room. Satisfied with that she headed back into the main room.

"Flights in a few guys, we should get going"

The Legend Killer clasped his hands together and got off the couch, "I was thinking the same thing" He told her as he got up and headed out of their room on route to his own.

"Everything's packed for you, right?" Bee asked him softly, running a hand through her hair.

John nodded, "Yea" He walked over and placed his hands on her hips, "Slow down, you're stressing yourself up, babe" He soothed her as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"No I'm not, but I will be if we don't make the flight" She stated as John chuckled softly, kissing her cheek.

Enjoying the short sweet moment in her boyfriend's grasp;

"I love you" John told her bringing his lips to hers momentarily,

"I love you too" She mumbled against his lips, letting out a sigh;

Pulling apart, the couple had no choice but to return to their busy schedule.

"Let's just make that flight" Bee stated almost reluctantly, grabbing all of their bags and dragging them out the door.

**--**

Standing in the slow moving airport, the group was fortunate enough to make it in time, even a tad bit early.

Placing her bags to the side of her, Bee stuffed her hands into the pockets of her winter jacket, trying to increase her body heat.

"It's so cold" She muttered to John while shaking slightly in her spot.

"And you said you like the winter" John reminded her with smart smirk, as Bee placed her hands on his cheeks, giving him the chance to feel exactly how cold they were.

"I do" Bee stated with a smile before giving him a quick peck, John playfully rolled his eyes while wrapping an arm around her waist.

The wedded couple stood opposite them, Candice looked to be equally as cold as Bee, she was cuddled in closely to Randy while his arms kept her body close.

"It's gonna be a long day" Bee mumbled quietly, John agreed.

"But we get to see Mickie!" She reasoned enthusiastically letting a bright smile play on her face.

John chuckled deeply, "I see, you're very excited about that"

"Of course!" She told him throwing her hands up nonchalantly, "I just wanna see the non-mother Mickie one more time..." She trailed off as their flight was called, the four friends made their way to boarding, on route to Richmond, Virginia and Mickie James.

**--**

"I hate landings" Candice muttered as the two girls made their way to baggage claim after landing in Richmond with a bit of turbulence. John and Randy had already headed off to Avis to rent out the vehicles.

"I know, you've always had" Bee stated truly with a slight laugh, finding their bags and luggage quickly they began to drag them to the outside of the airport.

"I seriously need to do more shopping" Candice randomly brought up the topic with a slight laugh.

"I know, me too. All the clothes I have with me are mainly summer clothing. I'd freeze in them"

Candice nodded "We never get a chance to go shopping like we use to, we're so busy nowadays"

"Seriously. One city to another, show after show. I love my job but I would love some boots too!"

Candice laughed at Bee's true words, "I have like, no boots. I want some stilettos or mulders - "

"Me too! I saw some cute ones the other day but didn't even have the time to buy them, we need to go crazy shopping together, soon"

The girls' conversation about their lack of shopping came to a pause as the two rentals drove up to them.

"I guess we'll continue this conversation afterwards" Candice told Bee, as they were about to separate into two different cars.

"No, not necessarily. We can take a car and continue the conversation – unless you want to ride with Randy"

Candice shook her head, "No, I'm liking this conversation a little more than Randy right now"

A laugh escaped from Bee in response to Candice,

"Yeah, don't tell him that" She said quietly with a small giggle of her own.

Bee's laugh was cut short as she turned around to meet John who was standing behind the car with the trunk open. She began to but her bags in them,

"Hey, Johnny?" She said her tone covered in plead.

"Yes, Bee?" He responded knowingly, she gave him a bright smile,

"Me and Candice are gonna take a car, we have some girl talk to do"

As she expected, he began to pout slightly, "You're gonna leave me with Randy?"

She laughed slightly, "Yeah, Randy's cool right. He is your best friend"

He sighed, "But Randy isn't my girlfriend" John told her, lowering down to give her a kiss, but she stopped him.

"That's too bad, huh?"

"Why must you be so aggravating at times?" He asked teasingly, she placed her hands on her hip.

"Aggravating? You'll pay for that one, John" She told him, "Now, can I please have the keys?" She asked, while trying to grab it from his hand but he held it high above her reach.

"John..." She sighed still trying to grab from him, while he continued to find it amusing.

Grabbing his arm, she took it and bit it as hard she could causing him to bring his arm back down. Snatching it from his grasp, she stuck her tongue out in victory.

Bee made her way into the car Candice was already settled in while John had no choice but to ride in Randy's rental.

"That took awhile" Candice stated as Bee finally got into the driver's seat,

She sighed, "Yeah, well – my boyfriend's hard headed.

--

After almost an hour of driving around Richmond, they eventually arrived at the house, with no help from Mickie's senseless directions.

"You would think Mickie would know how to get to her house from the airport, considering she lives here" Bee sighed while pulling up into the driveway, putting the car in park.

Candice laughed and nodded in agreement, "But after going around so many cities, you get confused"

The group excited the two cars, the drivers of both locked the car doors – turning around to find a nine month pregnant Mickie standing at the porch of the house.

Candice's jaw nearly dropped to the ground while Bee ran up to greet her. "I can't believe this" She muttered to herself as she went to greet Mickie herself.

"Believe it" Mickie told her as she pulled the former Playboy cover girl into a tight, reunion hug.

Candice placed her hand onto Mickie stomach, "Goodness gracious, Mickie – you're about to pop out a little boy at any time"

"And this is all coming to your senses, now?" Mickie questioned her friend with a smile, sharing another hug with her.

"But look at you Mickie, this is the last stage of your pregnancy, then you're gonna be a Mommy!" Bee informed her as if she hadn't knew. Mickie nodded,

"Yeah, that seems to be the plan" She teased also bringing the blonde into another hug.

"I think it's all just establishing to us now" Candice said with a slight laugh.

John and Randy eventually caught up to the girls, greeting Mickie as well. Though their expressions were a little less surprised, they were glad to see their friend again.

After all the hello's were over with, Mickie lead the group to the inside of her large Richmond home.

Looking around the house, Bee couldn't help but to think that something changed, specifically the decor. She looked around admiring the renovations,

"Mickie, did you change up the place?" Candice asked, taking the words right out of Bee's mouth.

Mickie nodded, "I had nothing else to do" She told them with a small laugh, "Oh, wanna see the best part?" She questioned the girls eagerly, leading them upstairs to the second room on the left.

The door had 'Cameron' placed on it in big blue and green wooden letters. Opening the door to the room, it revealed the blue and green plaid walls with a matching crib and bassinet, with white drawers and shelves. You could immediately tell it was a room prepared for a baby.

"It's so cute" Candice acknowledged in awe as the two girls explored the room.

"It's beautiful" Bee agreed, admiring every little aspect of the room. "You're so prepared"

"Like I said, I had nothing better to do. Plus, it would be nice if the baby came home to a ready room and all"

"Definitely, that's how it should be" Candice agreed, "And that's how it is"

Mickie opened the closet to reveal shelves filled with folded baby clothes with a toy box to the side.

"That reminds me" Bee began to tell her as she remembered, "Me and Candice got Cameron a little ...something" She said as she left the room and to the car to bring up the 'little something'. Coming back upstairs, she brought up the many bags filled with clothes and toys Candice and herself picked out for the baby earlier that day.

"Oh my gosh, what is this?!" Mickie asked them with furrowed brows, "You guys didn't"

The two girls smiled, "No, we did" Candice told her, while she helped Bee with the bags.

Going through the bags, Mickie couldn't help but to thank the girls with a huge hug. "You guys are too nice"

"What are you talking about? This is your baby boy, you better believe that I will spoil little Cameron" Bee stated confidently, Mickie laughed softly in response.

"You guys are too much" Mickie told them but with a bright smile.

That topic faded as another was brought up by Candice;

"Uh, Mickie – where's Cody? He told me that he got an earlier flight here"

"Oh, he did. He just went out to get a few necessities for the baby. He's on his way now"

The two girls nodded, minutes later the three of them began to made their way back downstairs to where John, Randy and the recently arrived, Cody were all seated around the living room, talking softly as the girls joined them.

"So, you're one hundred percent settled upon Cameron?" Candice asked both Mickie and Cody.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely" Cody stated with a nod.

"Cameron Michael Runnels" Mickie told them with a small smile,

"That's so cute" Bee acknowledged while everyone else agreed with her,

As more small talk travelled around, Mickie decided to make plans for the group;

"Since you guys have to head out to Washington pretty soon, how does dinner sound?" Mickie suggested as the group agreed,

"Sounds good"

**--**

The group sat around a booth of the restaurant, talking about different subject and catching up.

"By the time Wrestlemania comes around, you'll drop that bet, John" Randy told John in reference to a bet he made earlier. The guys continued to talk about their sports while the girls watched and occasionally talked among themselves.

"Ughhhh" Mickie groaned quietly, but audible enough for everyone around her to hear. She held her stomach while looking down. Bee who was sitting on the right of her could clearly tell she was in pain.

"You alright, Micks?"

"Yeah, yeah" She reassured with a smile, "Just some kicking and cramps"

Bee nodded and put a hand on her lower back, but the pain that translated onto Mickie's face didn't seem to disappear.

Moments later, another groan was heard from Mickie's lips as she held her head in one hand, squeezing Cody's hand with the other.

"Mickie, are you alright? What's the matter?" Cody asked panicked by Mickie's sudden outburst of pain.

"Nothing, nothing. Just cramps, Cameron is kicking a lot tonight" She told the group, who's full attention was now on her. She waved off their attention, "It's fine, guys"

As the majority of the group did as she said, both Bee and Cody knew she wasn't exactly 'fine'.

"Mickie, are you sure everything is okay?" Bee asked her,

"That doesn't seem normal" Cody stated his eyebrows knitted together.

Mickie nodded, "Seriously guys, I've felt worst, before. Everything is fine"

Finally deciding to take her words as the truth, Cody and Bee peeled their attention away from Mickie.

As more conversations around the table came and left , it was time for the group to part and to leave Mickie to her own.

"Hate to break up the party," Bee joked pulling her hair to the side, "But I think we should really get going. We still have a drive to Washington" She began to pout, "I think we need to leave Mickie now"

Just as Bee completed her sentence, Mickie belted up with an announcement of her own.

"Uh, I don't think you guys can go anywhere yet"

Everyone's attention was now turned to Mickie, worry could be clearly read from her face;

"My water just broke"

**xx**

If you guys have any questions or if you're confused about anything, just leave it in a review & I will answer them for you. (:

**Up Next** - Mickie's water breaks, right before everyone has to leave for the next city. Will Mickie have anyone there to comfort her through this tough time?


	2. Welcome To This World

**& We're back!  
Yeah, not really.. this chapter is really tiny, but I just decided to post it to let you guys know I'm alive & still thinking about this fic. And as you can see; I changed the title to Second Time Around.  
Err, next chappie should be up soon because my ideas are slowly developing into chapters. So, don't give up on me.**

**Alright, that's it for now. Enjoy, x.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Bee was the first person to speak up as a wave of shock splattered onto the rest of the group, leaving them fairly speechless.

Mickie didn't speak, she's was just as much in shock, looking down, Bee realised Mickie had, in fact, had her water broken.

"Her water broke..." She spoke subtly, mainly to herself.

"Her water broke" She repeated louder, audible enough for the rest of the table to hear.

"Mickie's water broke!" She basically yelled frantically gripping Mickie's hand.

She searched around the table, for any sign of help or anything, but only blank faces filled the room.

"Okay, there's no need to panic. You're prepared, right Mickie?"

Mickie nodded quickly, confirming Bee's request.

"All her things are packed, and at home" Another voice finally perched up, Cody began to help his girlfriend up.

"Alright, Cody, Candice and I will go with Mickie. Randy and John can go get her things,"

"Gotcha" John agreed as Cody threw him the keys, while Randy nodded and followed behind as the two males left for the car.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Cody asked her, trying to remember all the things they've learned in those pregnancy classes he was dragged along to.

"I don't know, four, five minutes maybe" Mickie said, sweat glistening from her forehead as she was helped to the car.

"That means we have time right? Her contractions are still far apart and they aren't too bad. She won't give birth now, right? Will she make it to the hospital?" A once quiet now frantic Candice spoke up.

"Don't worry Candi, she'll make it in time. We only need one flustered woman here, " Bee said with a small smile, Candice sighed in response, relaxing her tenses.

"Cody, you drive. I have absolutely no idea where the hospital is. Candice, take the front seat, I'll sit with Mickie in the back"

The two nodded, following the blonde's orders, Cody took the front seat and Candice took the passenger's.

"Are you okay, Mickie?" Bee asked her best friend, helping her secure her seat belt.

Mickie nodded, "I'm okay, but the next contraction should be any second now" She warned, leaning back in her seat and letting out a small sigh.

"You're okay" Bee confirmed, patting Mickie's jean clad thigh, "Everything is fine"

And just as Mickie warned, the next contraction was on its way.

A small, barely audible groan escaped the brunettes lips, lasting for a few seconds, then a sigh of relief was heard loud and clear.

"That wasn't so bad," Mickie told them, moving her the hair away from her face.

The car started and began to move, on route to the hospital.

--

By the time John and Randy arrived at the hospital, Mickie was already set in the delivery room, with Bee and Cody by her side, keeping her comfort, leaving Candice in the waiting room. Why she was there? Let's just say, labour is not for the faint-hearted.

As the two guys walked into the waiting room, their eyes immediately fell on the Candi-Coated diva, sitting on her own, comfortably snuggled in her black sweater. They walked up to her, and her head lifted.

"Oh, hey guys" she said, uncrossing her legs.

"I thought you'd be in there with Mickie," Randy pointed out, taking a seat beside her.

"I did too, and then the contractions got worst, she began screaming. It made me weak in the knees, I couldn't do it" She explained to her husband, still shaking her head as she reminisced the moment.

"Yeah, so that means, no babies for you, Randy" John teased as he walked up to the front desk, asking for Mickie's room number so he could deliver her bags.

"He's right," Candice agreed, turning her attention to Randy, "No babies for us, for now at least" She told him with a small sigh, resting her head on his shoulder.

A deep, rumbling chuckle was heard in response, "That's okay, babe"

John joined them again minutes later, Candice wasn't too far from falling asleep on Randy's shoulder. Looking at his cell phone screen, it was nearly ten o'clock already.

"It's getting late," John notified the Legend Killer, "Ten O'clock"

"I don't know what we're suppose to do," Randy told him,

"I'm not leaving Mickie," Candice, who they thought were asleep, pitched in her opinion. "Even though I don't want to see her give birth, I wanna be here for her"

John nodded in acknowledgement, "Let's just wait her for awhile, and see what the plan is"

Going along with John's idea the three of them waited in the waiting room.

--

Almost half an hour later, Bee emerged from Mickie's room to the waiting room as John approached her.

"So..." He began, standing in front of her, "What's the plan?"

"She's completely diluted. But deliver may not be for awhile" Bee explained to him, "I want you guys to go, drive to Washington. Cody and I should be there by the morning"

John's eyebrows furrowed together, "Bee, I'm not leaving you, and Candice doesn't want to leave before seeing the baby, either"

"Okay, fine. Candice, Cody and I don't have matches at tomorrow's house show, but you and Randy do. And, if you guys end up missing the house show, you know you'll get into some trouble"

John lifted his baseball cap, scratched his head and put it back down, "But, I don't want to leave you here by yourself"

Bee smiled softly, "I'm not by myself, John" She flicked her bangs out of her eyes, lacing their fingers together. "Please Johnny, just go and get some sleep so you can beat Randy's ass tomorrow"

He smiled brightly, dimples showing with glory, "Now, that's some persuasive words"

She smiled, equally brightly, "I know. So why don't you take them, and run?" Bee suggested wrapping her arms on his neck,

"Fine," He finally gave in, "But call me, just in case of anything"

She nodded sarcastically, "Right, 'cause you never know what dangerous thing can happen in a hospital"

He rolled his glistening, blue eyes in response, "Yeah, yeah"

She smiled and kissed his lips momentarily before walking over to Candice,

"Candice?" She wondered if the Diva was still asleep,

"Hmm?" She was awake now, or at least partly awake.

"Do you wanna stay or go with John and Randy? They're heading over to Washington," She gave her the choices, leaving her to pick from the two.

"Stay" She answered simply, Bee shrugged in response,

"Are you gonna come in the room with us? Or just stay here, all night?"

Candice shook her head frantically, "I'm not going in there before the baby is out"

The three laughed at Candice's answer, "Okay, hun"

She let Candice be, as she said goodbye to the two guys, Randy leaning downing and kissing Candice's head.

"I'll see you later," He told her, and she nodded in response.

As Randy and John left the hospital, Bee made her way back up to Mickie's room, the brunette was in the middle of an intense contraction, she was squeezing Cody's hand tightly, her face completely red, glistening with sweat.

"Aw, Micks, hold tight" Bee encouraged her, standing table-side,

"After this one, she has about four more and she can start pushing," Mickie's doctor informed everyone.

Her contractions were now almost a minute apart, therefore she had almost four minutes left of contractions, until the pressure of pushing has to begin.

"Four minutes, hunny. You can do this" The encouraging words continued to flow out of Bee's mouth, helping Mickie the slightest bit.

Mickie continued to shriek in pain, there was such a small time between every contractions, the Diva barely had time to take a breath.

"Come on, Micks. Few more seconds," Cody continued to encourage as well, as Mickie basically squeezed his hand like a sponge. "I love you, baby"

Mickie cringed, "Shut the fuck up, Cody. You helped this pain! You got me pregnant!" She shrieked between shrieks, barely offending Cody.

Cody and Bee shared expression, shocked yet slightly amused until Cody responded with a simple "Okay, babe"

Bee helped wipe the sweat off of Mickie's face, as she chewed on shaved ice.

Mickie's specified pregnancy and delivery doctor gave her advice on how to push, when to hold her breath and etcetera while the delivery nurse checked for any sign of a baby.

"Get ready to push, Mickie. When I count to 3, push for five seconds. Ready?" Her doctor instructed waiting as Mickie nodded eagerly. There wasn't anything she wanted more at this moment, then to give birth and see her beautiful baby boy.

"Alright, one, two, three"

Holding her breath, she pushed for five seconds, surprisingly enough, she pushed silently.

She began to pant as the five seconds ended, "Again. One, two, three"

Just as told, she repeated the procedure, and just as she finished, the delivery nurse spoke up. "There's a head!"

Though Mickie couldn't speak up or even show any expression other than pain at the moment, it was clear that those words were not only relief, but made her smile on the inside as it did to Bee and Cody.

And before anyone could say anything, a baby boy entered the new world. Crying, and sobbing just as it should be. After wiping and cleaning the baby slightly, the nurse wrapped it in a towel and gently placed him in Mickie, his mothers, arms.

And just like that, he silenced, as if he could sense that he had been placed in the safe grasp of his mother's love.

"Hi kiddo," Mickie's voice was soft and subtly, and if not mistaken, she was on the verge of joyful tears, "I'm your mommy,"

"Welcome to the world, Cameron"

**xx **

Review, please!

**Up Next **– Baby Cameron is welcomed to the world by his Mommy, Daddy and everyone else, as Raw rolls around and a new problem is revealed.


	3. Just Like A Fairytale

**Do you guys hate me as much as I hate myself? Letting this story, as well as all my others go un-updated for nearly 4 months. I'm truly sorry, but the stress of school & life itself has been unbearable for me. **_**If that's even a good enough excuse for you all**_**. I promise to update regularly, won't happen again. I hope you guys still review amazingly, as you always do (: & forgive me for my stupidity. Oh, and before I forget, Happy New Year to you all. Let's make 2010 a good one. **

**Enjoy .**

_**With love and apologies, **_

_**Dee**_

_**

* * *

**_

To say that Mickie was awestruck would be an understatement. Mickie was amazed to an untouchable range, joyful to an unbelievable extent. Mickie James was a Mommy.

"You did it," Cody acknowledged, taking Mickie's still trembling hand into his own. He was absolutely correct, "I did it, and he's beautiful" She informed what was already known.

"He definitely is beautiful. Mickie, you should be so proud of yourself. You went through nine months of sickness and troubles, and now, you have a _beautiful _baby boy." Bee proclaimed to the exhausted Diva, smiling softly.

"I know" Mickie responded, barely audible. Bee smiled full-heartedly at her best friend, staring right into her hazel-brown, tear-filled eyes. The blonde leaned down, giving Mickie a soft hug, careful not to hurt her already aching body. "I'm so proud of you"

Mickie only smiled in response, turning her head to see the nurse coming towards her, with Cameron, now dressed in his blue and green onesie, with a matching hat and blanket.

Mickie cringed with every step the nurse took, mouthing the words "Careful".

The nurse nodded and smiled at Mickie understandingly, stepping forward and placing Cameron into Mickie's arms. Being all cleaned up, Mickie had a clear view of all Cameron's features, one standing out the most, immediately.

"Your eyes," Mickie acknowledged, staring into her baby's eyes, and then up to Cody. She nodded, "He has your eyes."

She was definitely right, Cameron's eyes were a bright blue with tinted green, the same color Cody's features held.

The smile Cody sported seconds after Mickie told him, could bring the dead to life. Not exactly the size of the smile, but the excitement and love traveling from corner to corner. Mickie smiled equally in response,

"Hold him," She suggested, Cody looked at her momentarily, "He's your son, just as much as he is mine"

With those words, Cody was careful to lift Cameron out of Mickie's hands, holding him just as he was taught.

Cody studied his son, admiring every teeny-tiny freckle on his nose, and his tinted pink nose and cheeks. Cameron stared blankly back at his father and Cody smiled. But near moments later, Cameron's lips began to quiver as he busted into a fit of sobs and cries.

Mickie stared at Cody with an odd expression with furrowed eyebrows, giving him a look that translated 'What'd you do?'

Cody played a disappointed smile and carefully placed Cameron back into Mickie's arms, and he immediately silenced.

Cody threw his hands into the air, wondering why Cameron cried in his hands but silenced in Mickie's.

"Motherly love" Mickie told him, "He knows who went through 9 months of terrible pain for him."

Cody smiled, as if he gave in, "You're right"

"Bee, do you want to hold him?" Mickie asked her, with a sincere smile. Bee nodded softly, and smiled as Mickie placed Cameron into her arms. As Bee also got the chance to hold Cameron too, though he was still sobbing, he was more silent in her arms, then in Cody's.

Cody's eyebrows furrowed, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Mickie smiled full-heartedly, "I think that means your Godmother, Babs"

At those words, Bee's responsive smile was unexplainable, Mickie softly laughed at her expression. "But don't tell Candice"

Bee nodded, and then her eyes widened, "Candice!" She remembered, "I have to go tell her"

Mickie's eyebrows furrowed, "She's here? Why didn't she leave?"

"She didn't want to," Bee informed her, "She didn't want to see you deliver either, though"

Again, Mickie laughed softly, careful not to hurt her body anymore. "Okay"

Bee dashed downstairs, hoping the Candi-Coated Diva was still awake.

"Candice?" Bee asked, putting a hand on her thigh, wondering if she was actually asleep.

"Mhm..?" She answered, lifting her head from her cell phone.

"Don't you want to see Cameron Michael Runnel, missy?! Or is that stupid iPhone of yours more important?" Bee pretended to scold her, although the bright smile was still clearly visible on her face.

".. But, I'm texting Randy" Candice replied, looking up to the standing blonde who now had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Candice Michelle –" Bee began, ready to give the former playboy cover girl a long lecture.

"Wait..." She started. "Wait, wait, wait. Did you just ask if I want to **see** Cameron?!"

Bee shook her head as her palm met her forehead, "No. Candice. I asked if you wanted to get a slice of pizza" Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Candice's face translated, '_insulted'_ for a second, but her expression quickly changed, as a new question popped into her head, "So, that means Mickie had Cameron?!"

Bee threw her arms into the air, with a large sigh. "Let's just go" She sighed while grabbing the brunette's arms and dragging her off the seat, and towards the hospital elevator, heading back upstairs.

* * *

Randy and John were left traveling to Washington, by themselves, after leaving the others in the hospital with Mickie. Although, the drive was a short one, an important conversation still bloomed in the midst of it.

"When do you think, you and Candice will ... you know, have kids?" John brought up the conversation casually while starring outside the passenger side window.

"Not for awhile," Randy said with a small shrug, "You saw the way she freaked out in there"

Letting out a chuckle, John nodded understandingly, as the conversation dimmed down a bit.

"… Why do you ask?" Randy brought up, after a good minute of silence. "Thinking about kids?"

John leaned back in his seat, "I don't know. I kind of feel like we're… running out of time"

Randy nodded in agreement, "I know what you mean. But being in this business, you barely have time."

Silence once again, John continued to look out the window, deeply in thought.

"I think you should put a ring on that finger" Randy suggested, turning his head away from the road for a second to glimpse at his friend's reaction. John merely lifted an eyebrow and dropped it, as is hand ran from his forehead to his chin.

"You know you want to!" Randy added in a very sing-song tone, lightening the tension just a bit, while nudging John on the side.

A small smile and laugh crept its way onto John's features, involuntarily. "Of course I do, I just don't know if it's the right time"

"Why are you so complicating? There's no better time than now"

The words continued to establish into John's mind for the rest of the road trip.

"He's beautiful, looks just like Cody actually" Candice said very softly, admiring Cameron's features.

"What a good looking baby" Cody added with a bright, obnoxious smile. All three girls shot him a look, and in response, he shrugged. "It's true. You just said it"

Rolling their eyes, Candice handed Cameron back to an exhausted, yawning Mickie.

"I can see someone is tired. So, I think we'll be on our way" Bee said walking over to Mickie and giving her a tight hug, congratulating her once again. "I'm so proud of you"

"Thank you" Mickie told her quietly, pulling Candice in for a hug as well.

"We'll be back soon, Micks" Candice told her, Mickie nodded, her eyelids softly closing.

"I love you guys"

"We love you too" They both said, smiling and giving her and Cameron one more kiss on the check, and Cody a hug, before leaving her room and the hospital.

**xx**

Bee walked into her hotel room, dragging her bags behind her, exhaustion clearly being translated from her appearance. Her blonde, curled locks pulled into a ponytail. Dropping her luggage to the ground, she turned around to find her boyfriend shirtless simply standing there. His presence startled her a bit, causing her to jump back a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" He smiled,

"It's okay" She smiled as well and then began to scrunch her eyebrows, "Why are you still awake? It's like, 1 am"

"Couldn't sleep…" He shrugged simply, pulling his girl in for a hug.

"You couldn't sleep? Why couldn't you sleep?" She asked, concerned, wrapping her arms around his bare structure.

He chuckled at her concern, "I love you"

She smiled in response and looked up at him, "You sure you're okay?"

He nodded kissing her quickly, "My sleeping schedule is just messed up, but I know I'll be able to sleep now"

He kissed her forehead quickly, bringing a brighter smile to the blonde's lips. "Okay, I'm going to go take a quick shower, and then we can sleep"

He nodded and watched her walk off to the washroom, turning around right before entering the room, just to stick her tongue out as a tease. John watched her, with a now raised eyebrow, as he made his way towards her.

"You should put your tongue back in there" He suggested, resting his hand on the wall behind them, the other on her waist.

"Just because you tell me to, doesn't mean I will. You're not the boss of me, Cena" She teased, sticking out her tongue once again.

"I'll bite it off" John warned, bringing their bodies closer together.

"Try" She retorted, sticking her tongue back out for opportunity.

As he gazed back down at her fairly smaller figure, as their playful moment, turned lustful, and slowly, he leaned down and their lips collided, softly.

As they engaged deeper into the kiss and tongue got involved, the first opportunity given, John softly, but swiftly bit it.

She pulled back and covered her mouth, "Ass!"

"…But you love it"

Her angered expression softly turned into an amused smile in reaction to his comment, as well as the cheeky, dimple-filled grin on his face.

"Got you…" He teased with a wink as well as a soft poke on her side,

"Got you" She mocked with an eye roll, grabbing her towel and closing the door.

"Yup, you've got me, alright" John sighed, turning around to their bed, awaiting her to finish her shower.

As she got out of the shower, fully dressed in her pajamas, she jumped into the bed with John and climbed on top of him. He smiled contently, and wrapped his arms around her.

"You smell good"

She giggled slightly, "A shower tends to do that"

"Funny" He responded with a sarcastic tone,

"I know" She agreed, looking up and offering a smile, which he returned softly.

As she stayed there, pressing her head against his chest, a comfortable silence filled the room. John took a deep breath, which Bee could feel against his chest, before speaking.

"So…" He began casually, as Bee traced the creases of his abs. "You wanna have kids, or get married first?"

She lifted her head quickly and furrowed her brows, "Umm, are you being serious?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Why wouldn't I be serious?"

She ran a hand through her now dry, blond waves. "Because you said it likes it's nothing. So casual"

"Well, it's a question that has to be addressed sooner or later" He smiled brightly, and it reflected on Bee's features. She settled her head back down on his chest, as his hand found its way to hers, and laced their fingers together.

"Hmm…" She thought carefully, "Ever since I was a little girl, I always wanted to find someone I love so much, get married, have kids, have grandkids, then live happily ever after. Just like a fairytale"

"Well then, that's what you'll get" He paused, and squeezed her hand tighter. "Just like a fairytale"

**xx**

"You know what?" A bubbly Bee began speaking as she walked the halls of the Raw arena the next day with Candice Michelle by her side.

"What now?" The brunette responded in a tired voice, "You are way too happy"

Bee threw her hands up in the air, "Is it so bad to feel happy?" A bright smile crept its way onto her face.

"No…" Candice began, raising an eyebrow at her sudden smile, "It's just a tad bit unusual"

She rolled her eyes in response, "Hater" She whispered, "Anyway! You know what…?" She continued with her positive attitude.

"What!" Candice responded with an even amount of _fake _enthusiasm.

"I wanna go out tonight!" Bee informed, pulling her blonde waves onto one side.

"Of course you do-"Candice began, but was caught off by a deeper and more masculine voice as he wrapped his arms around Bee's waist.

"You wanna go out tonight? I was hoping we'd be able to go back to our hotel room and-"

She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck; "On second thought, that sounds just as great" She smiled before bringing her lips towards his,

"Umm You guys, ew. Gross" Candice groaned, as the three began walking towards Randy's locker room.

"Stop being so bitter, Candi. What's wrong with you?" Bee asked, concerned at the usually enthusiastic Diva.

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't feel like seeing you guys make out right in front of me, nor talking all frisky" She explained with a soft, barely audible laugh. Bee shrugged in response;

"Okay… If you say so" She responded, knocking the door to Randy's locker room.

"Come in" His voice responded, they walked into his room and Candice immediately plopped onto the couch.

"Randy, your girl needs to get laid" Bee said calmly, with a humorous tone. John and Randy laughed in response, where as Candice just stayed silent.

"No, that's not it…" Candice started quietly; looking down at her studded stilettos.

Confused faces filtered the room, realizing that there was an actual problem in this situation.

"…Then what is it Candice?"

**xx **

Review, please & thank you. :)

**Up Next – **What exactly is wrong with Candice? And what kind of actions will John & Bee take towards her fairytale?


End file.
